The invention proceeds from a device for filling and compacting pourable products. DE 10 2006 010 092 A1 has already made known a device for filling with a fine-grained product. In this case a metering device, a guiding device for supplying the product from the metering device into a packaging unit and a suction device for sucking in swirled up, fine-grained product are provided with a suction housing, the guiding device being guided through the suction housing and the guiding device and the suction housing being located above the packaging unit.